


Planning For A Future

by afteriwake



Series: How You Got The Girl [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock returns to London and is face to face with Irene for the first time since Paris, and they talk and begin to make plans about their child and the life they’ll need to lead in order to raise him together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planning For A Future

**Author's Note:**

> And finally, the two of them face to face again. It took me forever to write this part, it seems, but it's finally done (thank goodness).

He was nervous. It had taken time for it to be safe to travel back to London and the closer he got the more nervous he became. It was one thing to hear from his brother than Irene wanted him to be involved in her life and the life of their son; it was another to see her face to face and hear that from her. He wasn’t quite sure what to say to her, to be honest. He had thought that what happened between them would be the sum total of one day and that was it.

He should have known that wasn’t going to be the way his life worked.

The reunion between him and Irene had been arranged at Mycroft’s home. Mycroft had ensured that he and Irene would have all the privacy they could want by letting them use his private study. It was evening when they arrived, and so there was a fire going in front of the chairs. Sherlock hesitated at the door for a moment and then moved farther in.

Irene looked up from the book she had been reading, biting her lip slightly before setting aside the book and standing up. She was already showing, her belly slightly rounded under her clothes. He stared at that in wonder. His child was there, growing inside her. “Sherlock,” she said quietly.

Sherlock nodded, coming closer to her. “Irene,” he said. 

She gave a small laugh. “I didn’t actually expect to be nervous,” she said, shaking her head. “I thought I could be confident and cool and collected and right now I’m anything but.”

“I don’t think either of us expected things to turn out like this,” he said, running a hand through his hair. “How how you been?”

“I’m well enough,” she said. “I’ve had morning sickness, but it’s been more of an annoyance than anything else. And it’s been a pain having someone else buying clothing for me since I still haven’t been able to show my face in London. Trying it on first would be so much easier.”

He gave her a small smile. “I would think so.” He gestured to the chairs in the front of the fireplace for them to sit. “I am—”

“Don’t say you’re sorry for getting me pregnant,” she said, raising a hand. “I know you’re not entirely sure how you feel about the situation yet, but I’ve come to grips with it and I’m happy with things. I mean, I’m happy with how things could go, if I end up having to do this on my own.”

“You won’t,” he said quietly. “I’m still coming to grips with things, but I will be there, for you and our son, however you need me to be.” He moved to sit down. “All I was going to say was that I was sorry I’ve missed so much. I should have been here.”

“What you were doing was very important,” she said, sitting down across from him. “And aside from finding out the sex of the baby and making sure he’s healthy you didn’t miss much. But we have plans to make.”

“We do,” he said with a nod.

“Where had you planned on living when you revealed yourself? I’m assuming it was Baker Street,” she said. 

He nodded. “If Mrs. Hudson would allow me.”

She had a cup of tea on the table next to her book, and she picked it up and then took a sip. “My home is available as well,” she said. “I know I would prefer to live there, but at least for now we could stay at Baker Street.”

“I would prefer that,” he said. “I want to reconnect and…that is my home.”

“My home is more a domicile, I suppose,” she said with a smile. “I can live there or not. It doesn’t matter to me.” She set the cup of tea back down. “Is there space for a baby there?”

“John’s old room, I suppose,” he said. “Or one of the other rooms, if you want to take John’s room.”

“So you want us to have separate rooms?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” he said. “What type of relationship do you see us having?”

“I would enjoy continuing our physical relationship,” she said. 

“Are you able to?” he asked.

She laughed softly. “I can have intercourse all the way up to the third trimester,” she said. She tilted her head slightly. “I suppose we could try and have a more traditional relationship if you want that as well, I mean.”

“Do you want that?” he asked.

“It wouldn’t hurt to try,” she said. “And if it doesn’t work out, we can reevaluate the type of relationship we have later.” Her eyes widened slightly and her hand moved to her abdomen. “Sherlock, come here.” Sherlock got out of the chair and came over to Irene. “Kneel down.”

Sherlock knelt down in front of her. “What is it?” he asked.

“Give me your hand,” she said. He did as she instructed and she moved his hand onto her abdomen. After a moment he felt movement and his eyes widened as he looked at her. “He’s kicking. Or punching. I’m not quite sure.”

“Does he do it often?” Sherlock asked, his voice tinged with awe.

“Not very often,” she said. “I expect he’ll do it more often over the next few months though.” She looked at him. “Perhaps we should share a bed, so that if he does it at night you don’t miss it.”

“If I sleep at night,” Sherlock said.

“If you have company, perhaps it will be easier,” she replied as their son kicked again. “And if it doesn’t work out then I’ll retire to a different room. But, for now, we should try.”

“All right,” he said with a nod. “We’re just going to take this a day at a time, aren’t we?”

“I think that would be best,” Irene said with a nod. She hesitated a moment, then placed her hands over his. “I’m glad I’m not doing this alone.”

“I’m glad you’re allowing me to be a part of his life,” he said quietly, looking up at her. “It’s going to be hard, but if we are together, I’m sure we can get through it.”

“I’m sure we can too,” she said, giving him a fond smile. He felt himself giving a small one back, one that he thought might even have reached his eyes. At least in this moment there was a calm. The calm before the storm, of course, but he would enjoy it while it lasted.


End file.
